


A Baking Disaster

by Dr_Two_Thicc



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Reginald is lucky, The Butcher is a sweet man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Two_Thicc/pseuds/Dr_Two_Thicc
Summary: The Butcher is good at many things, but baking isn't one of them. Reginald soon finds this out with a sweet (and sticky) surprise waiting for him.





	A Baking Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I'm using my headcanon name for The Butcher, Angus.

"Angus, why in the world is there cake batter all over?" Reginald stared at the sticky mess that covered the kitchen counters and his boyfriend standing there, clothes covered in the dark red cake batter. "Did you try to bake me a cake?" Angus blushed with embarrassment, staring back at the jeweler. "It was supposed to be your favorite, red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, but...I don't think I followed the instructions correctly." Angus took another glimpse at the catastrophe that littered the kitchen like a warzone. "Oh Angus," Reginald walked up and kissed his lover on the lips, "that's so sweet of you." He took Angus' large hands and grasped them tightly, "Listen," Reginald looked up at Angus' dark eyes, "go get yourself cleaned up. When I'm done cleaning this kitchen, I'll show you how to bake a real cake."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Looks good, huh?" The delicious red velvet cake sat there all in its glory. Reginald smiled at Angus, grasping his hand again and entangling his fingers in the grip. "I still find it very flattering you tried to bake me a cake. Well, it was much of a cake when it came out of the oven, but it's the thought that counts." Angus let out a snicker, "sorry it wasn't as glorious as it could've, it was a better idea in my head than in practice." Reginald gave him another smooch and caressed his small hand on Angus' cheek. "Sweetheart, it's okay, like I said I find it sweet that you thought of me, now shut up and let's dig into this cake."


End file.
